


Descent

by mooniesqueakeroonie



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Other, amaurotine verse, unsundered versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniesqueakeroonie/pseuds/mooniesqueakeroonie
Summary: He created her for his beloved.They were a happy family for a while......until they weren't.
Relationships: OC X OC, faelidibus
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: The Birth

**Author's Note:**

> An idea spawning from headcanons between myself and my darling Meeps. Fae is her OC in this story and she gave me her expressed OK to write (and help me write to keep true to her own headcanons) for this story. 
> 
> It's gonna have angst down the line, so if you don't like it, you better stop here.

He had succeeded. He had succeeded where many would fail--nay, even attempt. 

The merging of a soul with an animated body; a feat that many Amaurotines would and have tried to persuade him not to attempt. Yet Elidibus knew in his bones that this was right. His beloved longed to be a mother, longed to raise a child with him. This way, they would have one.

When his creation opened its eyes, the Emissary was struck by the intelligence within the silver depths. A newborn with such eyes, it was uncommon. Yet then, their child was not born in the sense of other Amaurotines. This child was special; was  _ theirs.  _

“Hello, little one,” Elidibus murmured, watching the child come to life and staring at him with wide, moonlit eyes. “Let us take you home.”


	2. Ease

Longmirror Lake was as clear as the azure sky above. Moonlit eyes gazed at the cloudless heaven, the grass cool beneath her delicate skin. Small waves licked at her bare feet and ebony hair strewn about the flowery floor. The peace was paramount to such a young body, so full that it could eclipse the very sun. Silver eyes closed, to feel the warmth of the sun’s rays against her face, kissing her eyelids and cheeks. 

“... _ ith? Lilith? _ ” 

The panicked pitch she recognized for as long as she was able to breathe roused the young girl up and she pushed herself upright to see a woman with long hair as dark as hers, tied back in a ponytail as it followed the frantic head-turning. She adorned a simple dress, a favored appearance compared to the grey robes and those mysterious, beaklike masks. When dark blue irises found the girl, relief decorated the woman’s face much like the sun breaking through storm clouds. “ _ There _ you are! You know better than to wander this far, Lilith! And to the lake, besides! You’ve worried me!” 

“I’m sorry, mama.” Lilith bowed her head as the woman hurried to her side and knelt down. Her mother’s features contorted into one of confusion, at how her daughter’s bare feet were being kissed by the small waves touching the grassy shore. 

“You know the manner of creatures that reside in the lake, Lilith,” her mother scolded and Lilith simply shook her head. 

“The lake folk are friendly, mama. Look, they’ve brought me a treasure earlier!” The child reached into the pocket embroidered on the front of her skirt and in her small hands was a gem--yet it seemed so smooth as the rocks pebbled at the bottom of the lake surely. It shone like the moon and the reflection in Lilith’s eyes as her mother shook her head once more. “One day, these lake folk will be so enamored with you, they’ll steal you away from us. You know how your father and I treasure you so,” she murmured. Lilith inclined her head at her mother, a silent affirmation of the words spoken even if the child had yet to understand.

Fae knew that the child Elidibus created for her--for  _ them _ \--was his gift due to her infertility. And yet there were times where Lilith did not behave like an ordinary child. Elidibus had murmured before of how there was an intelligence in Lilith’s eyes when she was “born”. Even now, the child looked at her mother with that same intelligence, as though she knew something beyond her current capabilities. And yet, Fae could spend countless hours relaying to her beloved of how their child would run amok in their little paradise, playing with the fairies who state proudly that Lilith was their future Titania. There were still many moons before that came to be.

Shaking her head thrice more, Fae got to her feet and held out her hand. “Come now, my little moon fairy. Your father should be arriving home soon. We should be ready to greet him, shouldn’t we?” she announced with a smile and Lilith got to her feet, dusty rogue pieces of grass off of her clothing before taking her mother’s hand with an exuberant nod and a happy smile. The child put the gem back into her pocket, patting it as she skipped alongside her mother, back toward their small cottage up the way. 

“Papa works in a city far away from here, doesn’t he, mama?” Lilith asked and Fae couldn’t help but chuckle. The child was endlessly curious about the world beyond the borders of fairies and flowers and her parents’ work was always a subject of conversation. Elidibus had fostered in their young daughter a love of learning that was further aided by Fae. Sooner or later, the child will begin to show prowess as any citizen in Amaurot--even one day taking a seat with the Convocation, should she ever have the aspirations to. 

Yet as of now, Lilith cared not for the nuances that made Amaurot the crown jewel its people claimed. Not yet, for she was still quite young. Sooner or later, Fae and Elidibus would have to bring her to the city so she could understand. For now, they longed to keep her innocent, to ensure she would never be stolen away.

After all, she was a successful creation of the manipulation of a soul into a new body. Endless research and sleepless nights bore the fruit of the family Elidibus and Fae longed for. Fae knew in her heart that she would refuse to give up her daughter if other Amaurotines who doubted Elidibus’s determination and genius wished to see how he was so successful. Lilith did not know how treasured she was and Fae was adamant to not let the world shatter the endless dreams of their child. 

“It’s papa!” Lilith pointed up the road, breaking Fae’s reverie and turning her attention to the robed figure crossing the borders where the pixies guarded with their trickery. Fae could recognize her beloved anywhere and she smiled as she released Lilith’s hand to let the child run up to her father with a wild, free laugh. “Papa! Papa’s home!”

Elidibus heard the sound of Lilith’s laughter before witnessing the child running up to him after breaking free from his beloved Fae, ebony hair flying wildly behind her as she drew closer. It was easy for the Emissary to sweep the giggling child into his arms, her small hands reaching to remove his mask before she leaned in with a customary bump of her forehead against his. It was a way of greeting when Lilith was a few months old, a memory that stayed a secret within their family. “Our little fairy. Have you behaved for your mother?” asked Elidibus in an amused voice. 

Lilith pouted up at him, though her moonlit eyes shimmered with mischief. “I wandered close to the lake where the lake folk live. They brought me a treasure, though, look!” she chirped, digging into her skirt pocket to pull out the precious gem that was given to her during her daydreaming on the grassy shore. Elidibus shook his head at the child, right as Fae drew closer to them. “You know better to worry your mother like this while I am away, little fairy,” he chided nonchalantly; such tone, Fae and Lilith knew that Elidibus was not scolding in earnest. His tone would become much more severe if he truly wished to scold. 

“See? Even papa agrees with me, darling,” Fae added with a smile, leaning close to press a kiss to Elidibus’s cheek. “Welcome home. Was it terribly busy today?”

“Is it not always? Everything tends to be a bit  _ messy _ until they find a new candidate for the seat of Azem.”

“Have they still not found one?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Lilith canted her head to the side at her parents’ exchange, her question leaving her lips in her curiosity. “Who is Azem?”

The question surprised her parents and the child knew this well with how their eyes widened in what was such a similar fashion that she was convinced her parents were two halves of one whole being. Her mother was a tad quicker to answer than her father. “You needn’t worry about that, my little fairy. It is something regarding the work Papa and I do in the city.”

Lilith blinked owlishly and Elidibus saw the familiar sheen from the day he first created her: the intelligence in her eyes that conveyed that she understood far more than they realized, even within her curiosity of the work done by her parents within Amaurot. 

Mayhap, even Lilith could be a candidate for a seat at the Convocation with how sharp her intellect was once fully honed. 

“We will tell you one day, little fairy,” Elidibus added and the answer appeased Lilith for the evening. The child nodded before beaming a bright smile toward her parents, cuddling close to her father as the family began to make their way back to their home. 


End file.
